


No Thanks

by Bookworm1063



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Rose has an interesting reason for refusing to go on a date with Scorpius.





	No Thanks

“Rose! Hey, Rose!”

            Rose barely suppressed a sigh as she turned to face Scorpius Malfoy. They were standing in the corridor outside of their Charms classroom, and fortunately, they were mostly alone. Rose could see her cousin Albus lurking a few feet away, just out of earshot, but everyone else had gone to lunch.

            “Look, Rose, I was just wondering- I mean, I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I thought, maybe- well- would you like to get a butterbear? With me? In the Three Broomsticks?” Scorpius was a tongue-tied mess by the time he finished, and Rose had to admit, it was kind of adorable. But…

            “No, thanks, Scorpius. You’re in love with my cousin.”

            “Oh, yeah, I mean- Wait, what? I’m not in love with Albus.”

            Rose couldn’t help it- she laughed. Albus stood up a little straighter, looking annoyed. Rose lowered her voice.

            “Well, funny how you knew exactly who I meant then. Look, Scorpius. You’re a nice guy, you’re funny, you’re smart, and I won’t lie, you’re cute, but you’re not my type. Now ask Albus out already. Stop wasting your time on me.”

            Scorpius looked kind of like he’d been run over by a truck, but his only response was, “Right, then.”

            “Right,” Rose said. “See you around, Scorpius.”

            Then she set off down the corridor, leaving the boys to their own devices.


End file.
